the_ocsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ana Rixo
''Trigger Warning-'' Do not read the following if you are triggered by parental divorce, depression, and/or chicken strips. ''I suggest that you do not read if you are easily triggered by those subjects. When continuing, do keep in mind that I am not responsible for any possible thoughts afterwards for I have warned every viewer of this page in this small paragraph. Thank you for reading this notice, ''Snowflake champion. ''Please-'' ''Do not edit without my permission. Finding mistakes such as grammar/punctuation is the only exception. Feel free to edit those at your discretion. Otherwise, ask first. unless you a sexi beast (kappa) '' 'Basic Details/Facts' Gender- Female Height- 5'4 Weight- 122 lbs. Sexuality- Bisexual Family- Mother, Father, grandmother, brothers. Relationships: None Age- 14 'Description' Ana is an adventurous, and strange girl. Her eyes are brown, as is her hair. hair is long, and curly. She keeps it down most of the time, but will put it up from time-to-time. What she wears depends souly on her mood, and if she is in a hurry. She goes from being the "girly" (Dresses, make-up, heeled shoes, etc.), to being a "tomboy" (Pants, sneakers, hats, etc.). If she is in a rush, she will grab whatever she can get on quickly. There is one thing she almost always wears, and that is a jacket (A leather one to be more specific). The only exception, is if she forgets it, or it's to hot/cold. 'Backstory/Origins' Ana was a bright and happy girl. She was always making friends with people, and even animals. Most people liked her. She was like a light. Always happy, and sunny. She lived in a modest home with her mother, father, and three brothers, until..sometime after she turned four, her parents split up. A few years later, she was forced to leave her mother, and lived with her father until the fifth grade. She was treated horribly (and still is) at her father's. During this time, she had changed. She was different. Finally, she moved back to her mother's home. When school started back she made a few friends, but she was disliked by many. When she moved on to Jr. High, it was then she realized just how many people hated her. She felt insecure about herself. She grew to be extremely weird and gregarious. She had a larger group of friends now, but a lot more people hated her. They made her feel even more insecure about the way she looked. She ever expresssed the way she really felt. She was the "happy" one. She finally stopped caring what people thought, but she was being bullied horribly (and still is). She was still extremely insecure, and she felt she had become a horrible person. Not worth love. Not worth anything. She felt she was, well... nothing. It was during this time, that her friend introduced her to online chatting. She gained great friends, and even met people she had a romantic interest in. Her depression was still the same because, there were people who made her feel bad there as well. Her depression did lighten up a bit over time, as now she wakes up happy, but depression can hit her at any time. She feels as though she constantly hurts others. She feel ugly. She feels useless. Ana, doesn't want people to see just how effected she was. She doesn't want them to see her upset, as she doesn't want to hurt them more than she feels she already does. She is going through things, that even she doesn't understand, and she has no one she feels she can talk to freely without upsetting. She feels alone. Now, it is better. She wakes up every moring happy, as if nothing happened. But, all it takes, is one person, one word, one sound, and she is back to square one. 'Trivia-' Favorite color: Purple, aqua, and gray. Purple is #1 though. Loves: Chicken strips, drawing Hates: Bullies, bad internet, etc. Favorite food: Lasagna W.I.P Category:Work in Progress Category:Original Character Category:Persona Category:Information Category:Alter Ego Category:Backstories